villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nuka
Nuka was the secondary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. He was Zira's son and Vitani and Kovu's older brother. Biography The film hints (but doesn't explicitly state) that Nuka is Scar's son by how resentful he is of Kovu's position as Scar's heir, despite not being related. It was Scar's wish that Kovu be the next king, although Nuka believes that as the eldest, he should be king. Conflictingly however, after his death, Zira asks Scar to watch over her Nuka - if he was the son of Scar, it is likely she would have said our Nuka (though when Kovu rescues Kiara, Nala says "your" and not "our"). Nuka served primarily as a comic relief character. An example was when he and Vitani were supposed to light a fire in Kiara's hunting area, he accidentally surrounded himself with fire. In the middle of the film, Nuka died when a bunch of logs crushed him to death as he tried to climb up on them to go after King Simba to kill him and make Zira proud. After a ceremony in honor of the now-deceased Nuka, Zira turned her attention to Kovu and slashed his eye (thus making him a scar just like his adoptive father Scar) in anger since she blames him for Nuka getting killed. Personality In a similar manner to Scar and Mufasa, Nuka was jealous of his younger brother and his position as heir. He constantly tried to please his mother and carried out what she commanded, along with his sister Vitani. He eventually dies after being crushed to death by some logs while pursuing King Simba up a log dam in an attempt to make Zira proud. Zira pushes away some logs and is shocked to see Nuka fatally injured. Upon seeing that he tried to put his good efforts to make her proud, Zira tries to comfort Nuka, promising that he'll be okay, but unfortunately for her, Nuka dies and Zira angrily blames Kovu for this and she slashes him across the face, leaving him with a facial wound identical to Scar's, This shows that she really did love Nuka. When Nuka snaps the branch Vitani was fighting with, making her fall backwards, Nuka is shown to be laughing, proving him to be sadistic, like his mother, but to a much lesser degree. Appearance Nuka had a straggly black mane and he appears small and weedy, and is often tormented by termites. Trivia * Nuka is sometimes thought to be the tertiary antagonist of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. * In Swahili, his name means "smell" or "stink." * When he dies, Nuka's last words to Zira are "I tried", however there is a deleted scene after that line, where he says "Well, I finally got your attention,didn't I?" whereupon Zira gives a heartwarming smile. This scene was deleted because it would give younger viewers the impression to commit dangerous acts upon themselves to get attention, which would give them wrong ideas to please their parents. * Nuka's voice actor Andy Dick later voiced another villain: Boingo in the Hoodwinked franchise. Gallery TeenNuka.jpg|Teenage Nuka Greennuka.png|Adult Nuka Nuka ahah burn!!.png Category:The Lion King Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Brother of hero Category:Outcast Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Sequel Villains Category:Siblings Category:Feline Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Predator Category:Obsessed Category:Movie Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Lions Category:Scapegoat Category:Partners in Crime Category:Tragic Villain Category:Teenage Villains Category:Sadists Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Secondary Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Envious Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Male Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Fearmongers